The main objectives of the project are: (1) Determine the effect of hormones and other factors on the metabolism of lipid in adipose tissue, mammary gland, crop sac and other tissues. (2) Determine how prolactin and other hormones regulate lipoprotein lipase activity in tissues. (3) Determine the role of lipoprotein lipase in the uptake of triacylglycerol, cholesterol and other lipids from chylomicrons. (4) Determine the role of apolipoproteins in the transport and uptake of triacylglycerol in blood.